Dad's Letters
by TheRedOwl
Summary: Yugi loves getting letters from his father while he's on business trips. This is a happy story and not sad at all.


Yugi walked home from school by himself. It was a quiet day at school as it was testing day. He looked down at his two boring feet as he walked not feeling too confident on how he did. Yugi could already hear his mother scolding him for working harder in school and less on playing childish games. He didn't mind her persistent nagging as it all held water. She simply wanted the best for her boy as all moms did.

Turning the corner and down another block Yugi eyed the windows of a building advertizing games but forced his gaze back down at his feet. "No." He spoke softly to himself. "No goofing off today." Testing days always reminded him to do better which always led him in attempting to be a better student for a couple of days. Being the genuine student he was for the day he went straight home.

The house was kept nice and tidy by his mother and smelled of such a sweet lavender fragrance that it left Yugi something to really look forward to when he opened the door each day. "I'm home." He called as he slipped off his shoes and neatly set them near the entrance. Walking into the living room he found his mother sitting with a book in her hand.

"You're home early." She smiled warmly to him as this was always a nice change. "How was your testing?" She knew how to get straight to the point. Yugi tried not to flinch at the question as he leaned on one of the walls. He had to play it smooth and end the conversation as quick as possible.

"Oh..well, you know…it went alright." He said returning her smile to show he meant well and pushed himself off from the wall. "I'm actually going to go study right now…."He jabbed a thumb to the stairs.

Mrs. Moto nodded a head to acknowledge his educational efforts. "Alright…" She said slowly seeing if there was anything amiss. "Just don't get distracted up there. Keep to your studies anyway…you have mail." She lifted up a starch white envelope and Yugi quickly grabbed the letter with lit up eyes. "From Dad."

Yugi almost ripped the letter open but waited. "Wow really?" He looked at the front and sure enough the address was written in his father's hand writing. "I'm going to go read it." He said abruptly and ran upstairs to his room. Twisting the door knob and flinging it open, Yugi dropped his backpack on the ground and sat on his bed while opening the letter. He loved getting letters from his father.

His father's job kept him away for the most part although it wasn't a very interesting job and was merely business Yugi liked hearing what his father had to say. What was once phone calls became letters. A letter was just so much more interesting and you could keep it to look back on instead of phone calls. They also held more thought instead of a conversation that could be crickets with silence.

Mr. Moto wasn't nearly as short as Yugi or his grandfather. It must have skipped a generation as he was not at all short and merely average in height. He had black hair and the same purple eyes Yugi had. Though Yugi was often told from family members that he took after his mother and her gentle nature; Yugi wished he could be more charismatic and confident as his father was.

Using a letter opener, Yugi slid the blade through the envelope to retrieve the letter. Hand written as always Yugi could already tell it would be an interesting read. A sliver of what looked to be foreign money slipped from the paper and fell on the floor. Yugi went on to read the paper.

_Hey kiddo,_

_I enjoyed your letter. It sounds like things have been fun over there. I hope Grandpa is still in good health and Mom is happy. You have to take care of them and I know you do. I see you on tv when I flip through the channels over here but I don't understand the language. Haha. It looks like your dueling is really top game and you're in the big leagues now. Just remember to work hard in school. (You know how Mom is.)_

Yugi smirked at the idea of someone from a different country watching him on the TV. Had he really gotten that famous with cards? He blushed at his father's flattery and sighed knowing just how Mom was.

_ Actually you are probably eyeing what came with this letter. Well it is a French Duel Monsters booster pack. I know the packaging is odd but I thought it would be cool to have something no one else has over there. I think I might start getting you them from places I go as souvenirs. Grandpa would probably be interested in seeing them too._

Yugi's eyes went straight for the floor to actually put notice on what had fallen. He picked it up and looked at the weird design for it as he tried to read what it said out loud but quickly gave up knowing he was saying it incorrectly. They were pretty cool and he did hope his dad would buy him more. His dad always happily paid attention to Yugi's interest and supported them.

_The weather is very nice here Yugi. I'd like to take the family on a trip the next time I'm home. I'm not saying the beach I'm talking something really good. I don't know what yet. Do you have any suggestions? I think I might be getting a bonus at the end of this trip so let's keep our fingers crossed. Don't tell Mom she will get ahead of herself and get disappointed if something comes up. I'm hoping for this and I miss the family and think of you every day. It is good to hear that school is doing better for you and you've made more friends. It's really what you needed._

A vacation? Yugi thought about the family getting away and doing something like that. It did sound like a fun thing but he wouldn't set his heart on it too much. His father hoped just as much that he could do fun things with them but everyone knew how his job was and understood the limitations. Everyone was use to it but it was the thought that counted that made Yugi smile.

_I should be coming home relatively soon. I'll be calling the house soon so you might have already gotten it or are now expecting it. Hopefully this time we won't miss each other and we'll actually get to visit. We're both busy men aren't we? Anyway this paper is getting too long (?) and I want to hurry and send it so I can get your reply. Take care of yourself and Mom and Grandpa._

_ -Dad_

Yugi grinned as he finished the letter. The letter was never too long always just right. He'd have to start writing back right away so he could get his reply as soon as possible. He reread it for good measure and then went under his bed to pull out a box where he stored all the letters he was given. Opening it revealed he had quite a lot stored over the years. He cherished them and neatly placed the newest one its place in the collection.

'_Aibou'_ The baritone voice echoed through Yugi's mind causing him to look up from his new cards he considered opening. His other self was quite respectful and hadn't really spoken to him much that day knowing very well of the importance in testing.

"Yes?" Yugi asked as he set the pack of cards on his desk and looked around in the empty room as if to put a face to the voice. His eyes then simply looked over at the mirror reflecting himself.

'_Your father…what is he like?'_ Yami's voice held interest along with curiosity. It was a constant bother to not know anything about his own past. So learning what others had was his only substitute for he lacked.

Yugi took off his uniform jacket off and sat on his bed again. "Dad?" He paused and started fidgeting with his puzzle for some reason. "Well, he's gone a lot so no one outside of my family really knows him. Sometimes he is only here for a few days and then he is off to another country again. He's a lot taller than me. I wish I was his height and he has black hair..wait, I do have a picture." He went to his desk and pulled out a picture from his drawer. Yugi's family had a bad habit about not taking photos. There were scarcely any around the house. "He's really cool. My dad, I look up to him a lot. He's almost the kind of person I want to be."

'_Almost?'_ Yami's interest strengthened at this point as the hikari was looking down at his father's face.

"Oh yeah.." Yugi began as he smiled. "My dad is great but he does have his faults. He's late a lot and can't always keep promises. He is sort of forgetful too but he means well and most of the time not being able to keep his promises isn't his fault." He let a chuckle escape his lips. "Also he isn't very good at games and puzzles."

Yami laughed quietly himself. _'But don't we all have our faults? I do recall seeing you running late for school more than a handful of times, Aibou.' _Yugi smirked hearing this in his thoughts as Yami continued, he did have a point. _'You're lucky to have such a father. Those faults are minor.'_

"I suppose you're right." Yugi retorted knowing he was more than supposedly right but dead on. This left him thinking about Yami and his own father. "I wonder what your dad was like." He placed the photo back in its respective spot.

'_I wish I knew…'_There was a pause. _'Hopefully he was as nice as a father as yours. Your father sounds respectable.'_

"Surely he was when his son is so much so himself!"Yugi managed a smile thinking about it. "Well..What's mine is yours. So he is as much as your father as he is mine. We're family. That goes for Mom and Grandpa too."He could feel the mood in his thoughts lighten from the remorse that had begun to form.

'Aibou….'There was another silence and Yugi wondered if he had silenced himself but he did speak. 'Thank you Yugi. You have a generous heart…'

Alright that's it. I'm trying to write a bunch to improve so R&R!


End file.
